The present invention relates to a channel memory device adapted for a television or video cassette recorder, and more particularly, to a channel memory device which can perform a tuning following the order in which a user sets his desired channels sequentially, and performs an automatic memory, and the method therefor.
Conventionally, there are two types of channel memory methods; one is a channel memory method using an on screen display (OSD) and the other is a channel memory method using a text, e.g., an automatic channel memory system (ACMS) plus. The former performs a tuning and channel memory by selecting a tuning mode such as an easy programming search (EPS) or manual programming search (MPS).
According to the EPS method, channels are stored in memory in the tuning order starting from channel positions by tuning broadcasting signals sequentially from V.sub.L band to UHF band in an EPS selection. According to the MPS method, only the channel which the user desires to see is searched, irrespective of bands, and channel positions are changed at the user's option. That is to say, user's desired channels are tuned sequentially for memory.
Meanwhile, according to the ACMS plus method which is the most up-to-date method, the information on broadcasting stations is analyzed using a text to then be displayed. There are provided several tables showing broadcasting stations listed in different order, respectively, as described in FIG. 1. The user selects one table and broadcasting stations on the selected table are sorted by microcomputer for memorizing channels.
The ACMS plus method will now be described with reference to FIG. 2.
A broadcasting signal received via antennae 1 is modulated to then be applied to a tuner 2. The signal is converted into an intermediate frequency (IF) signal in tuner 2 by an upper heterdine method to then be input to an IF unit 3.
The IF signal input to IF unit 3 passes through a bandpass filter (not shown) for filtering a video, color or audio and then video and audio are detected to then be input to a video program by teletext (VPT) 4.
VPT 4 detects the information on a video program system (VPS) transmitted by a broadcasting station, time, station name and the like to then superimpose or display on a background color, e.g., blue or green. The channels memorized by EPS or MPS method are displayed for each channel and the station name is also is displayed.
Luminance and color signal processor 5 records broadcasting signals or sends them to a line or modulator to then be viewed.
Also, in order to arrange sequentially memorized channels in the user's desired order, the ACMS plus method has been proposed. As described in FIG. 1, if the user selects one among several channel tables provided in accordance with area codes, a microcomputer 5 sorts the tuned memory channels so as to match with the selected table and controls to be displayed.
However, the conventional channel memory method has a selection limit in that channels are changed only in the order shown in the channel table. After automatic tuning, channel positions should be selected to change. Also, if the number of CATV companies are increased or the name of the broadcasting station is changed like in Europe where broadcasting services are frequently, the proper action is not possible.